1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to screens designed to be supported within skimmer system intake openings which are formed in the side walls of a pool. The screens are designed to prevent floating debris from entering through the openings and into the pool filtration system.
2. History of the Related Art
The water in swimming and other pools must be continually filtered in order to assure safe water quality. Conventional pools utilize skimmer systems which include one or more filters which are spaced from the pools and which receive flow from the surface of the pools through skimmer openings provided along the side walls of the pools. Often, the openings into the skimmer systems are provided with rotatable flap valves which are used to regulate the amount of flow into the openings and may also include internal filtration baskets which are designed to remove larger materials but which must be cleaned often. Water flowing into the skimmer openings is conveyed by channels or troughs extending beneath the decks of pools to suitable filters. Once filtered, water is returned to the pools and introduced through nozzles provided through the side or bottom walls and which creates turbulence and current flow so that a continuous cleaning cycle may be achieved through the skimmer system.
It is often desired to maintain the water level in a pool during seasons of the year when debris falls into the water, such as during autumn season. Leaves, twigs and other debris are often conveyed into the skimmer system and clog the internal troughs and filters of the skimmer system thereby placing an increased load on the pumps which draw water to the filters and convey water back to the pool. Not only are leaves and other debris floating on the water surface drawn into the skimmer openings, but debris which has become soaked and which floats submerged beneath the water surface can also be drawn into the intake openings due to currents established beneath the surface of the water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,543 to Nash a pool skimmer system is disclosed which incorporates screen cages which are mounted beneath the deck of the pool in line with the skimmer openings and above the trough associated with the skimmer system. The cages are provided to prevent larger debris from entering into the trough and thus prevent such debris from entering the filters. Unfortunately, the cages are placed within the intake openings where they are hard to access and are often not properly maintained due to their obscurity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,634 to Harry, a swimming pool skimmer shield is disclosed which is designed to be mounted to the side walls of a pool so as to be suspended in covering relationship with respect to the openings in the skimmer system. The patent discloses the use of hooks or fasteners which are driven into the side walls of the poll on opposite sides of the skimmer openings. Thereafter a porous shield is suspended so as to extend across the full width of a skimmer intake opening to block debris from entering the opening. Unfortunately, the structure disclosed in this patent requires that fasteners be utilized to secure the shields to the side wall of the pool. It is not practical nor desirable to compromise the integrity of the side walls of the pool by driving fasteners into the walls adjacent the intake openings. The use of such fasteners can create maintenance problems and further, the fasteners may easily be dislodged leaving holes in the side walls of the pool. The also discloses the use of suction cup type supports, however, the use of suction cups in a pool environment to retain a shield to the side wall of the pool would not be functional as the shield could be easily dislodged from a position in covering relationship with respect to a skimmer intake opening.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need to provide an effective device for preventing debris from entering the intake openings into a pool filtration or skimmer system.